Brownie Bar Day
by Tangerine Goddess
Summary: Fubuki, Ryo, Judai and Johan, are taking a drive, normal right? Well, with Judai mooning people, it really won't be. Marufjuicest and mpreg bashing thrown in for good measure! Oneshot. Mention of Spiritshipping. T for stupidity and OOCness.


Brownie Bar Day

**I keep writing food related titles, do you think there's something wrong with me?**

**I'm actually taking a break from my mpreg bashing, just to write this. **

**Idea: I was mooned today, by my best friend, who didn't know I was driving and I thought, 'Johan and Judai would do something like that, I'm gonna write it! .. yeah. My mom backed away too when I shouted that. She finds it sad that I am obsessed with a girly/slightly gay bluenette with a frilly shirt on anime character that I believe is purely for fanservice!**

**JOHAN IS FOR FANSERVICE AS RYO IS FOR FANGIRLS! ... **

**I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

* * *

Ryo felt the impeding need to bash his head into the dashboard and hope it knocks him unconcious. Thanks a lot Fubuki, now he's going to try and kill himself again, as if mpreg didn't make him attempt it either! However, the circumstances of this particular sucidial rage were not directed at the legions of poor Marufujicest writers, instead it was directed at the three idiots he was stuck with.

They were mooning people. Actually, Judai was the only one mooning people, but the others weren't exactly helping, as they seemed to be encouraging this sort of thing. The worse part was, Fubuki seemed to be helping him, aside from narrowly missing cars that were in the other lane, why Fubuki was such a bad driver, no one knew.

Poor Ryo. None of his friends are normal. Ryo sighed once more, as another driver in a red corvette flipped them off.

"Another one! This is fun Judai!" The uk- heh. The frilly shirt wearing bluenette said, a grin lighting up his features. He wasn't mooning anyone himself, he just liked the reactions people gave the brunette wonder.

"Fubuki to Judai, Fubuki to Judai, come in Judai," the older brunette said, sounding like a truck driver talking on the radio.

Their assumed target: The white limo that was speeding closer to them in the other lane.

"Judai here, permission to open hanger two.." Fubuki pressed down the button that opened the back window. Ryo shook his head once more, as the stupidity continued, he didn't even know why he even decided to drive around with these pyschopaths.. oh yeah, it was because they were his friends, and Fubuki had clung to his leg begging for him to take a drive with him, Judai, and his girly boyfriend Johan, Sho, using his good judgement, unlike his older brother, whom SHOULD be full of good judgement, had decided, for the sake of his sanity, to stay at home. Lucky bastard, Ryo thought.

Or was that because he was afraid to drive with Fubuki because the Bilzzard Prince was a complete pyscho when it came to driving? The screams of the occupants of the car next to them, snapped Ryo out of his murderous thoughts concerning the dumbass brigade.

Judai had indeed mooned the people, but because he wanted to see the looks on the driver's, or their passenger's faces, he stupidly stuck his head out the window, only to meet the withering stare of Edo Pheonix.

Judai freaked, and began screaming. Ryo banged his head on the dashboard, as his heart lurched in pain, so it not only reacted to mpreg fanfictions and poorly written Marufjuicest fictions that completely ignore the law, and nature, it also reacted to Fubuki and Judai's stupidity. Shit.

"Holy crap! It's Edo! Let's get out of here!" Fubuki screamed a random girly scream, and sped up, but apparently, Edo and Manjoume were good at this too, and kept right up with him, screaming obsenties. Several other cars honked at them, and had to swerve to dodge the limo and the small honda that Fubuki owned, why he even had a car in the first place was anybodies guess. He obviously was a bad driver.

"We can't shake em!" Judai screamed once again, as the limo began to keep up with the small white car. Fubuki pressed his foot to the floor, causing Ryo to smack back into the seat, and for said epitome of sexiness (Hope you Ryo fangirls agree!) to make strangling motions that he could not act out, for fear of actually hurting himself.

"Hold on people!" Fubuki screamed, as he sped down the highway, back to Ryo's house. The limo followed closely behind. Great. Just great, Ryo thought, a glare matching the rage he felt.

If this didn't kill him, nothing will.

* * *

A few hours later, and a few narrowly avoided lawsuits later, Ryo was relaxing peacefully in a nice confortable chair for once. No annoying fanfiction, no annoying authoress named Tangerine Goddess that kept following him around, or was she following Johan around?, screaming 'Yaoi' every two seconds, as if she was trying to piss him off. Nothing. Fubuki and Judai were currently tied up, thanks to his neighbor, what? Don't judge him.

Everything was peaceful until...

"We still didn't figure out what all those words that Edo were saying meant," Judai said casually. One would think he would know swear words considering he was a teenager after all, but Ryo guessed not. His heart lurched once again, as he thought of the moral to this story to please the people actually reading about his adventures in stupid.

Never go driving with Fubuki, Judai and Johan in the same car ever again.

* * *

I love the name Fubuki!

My mom seems to think that when she's not home I watch Yu-Gi-Oh GX on Youtube and shout Yaoi.

What do you know, I managed to throw in some mpreg and incest bashing. Go me!

Actually, this is exactly what happened to me. My friend mooned me, and I started screaming at her, and we began this high speed chase back to my house.

I'm now grounded.

Anyhow, hope you guys liked it!


End file.
